The present invention relates generally to the field of online security and more particularly to convergence of fraud detection and prevention services in perimeter devices.
Fraud is a growing problem for online businesses operating, for example, in the finance industry. Conventional solutions aim to address financial, and other types, of fraud by providing multiple solutions that operate independently of each other.